<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teardrops On My Heart by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264842">Teardrops On My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Family, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Sam/Dean Winchester, Sam thinks over the times Dean's been hurt trying to keep him safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teardrops On My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts">Jld71</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve hunted werewolves, ghosts, and demons. They have been thrown through glass windows, and tossed around like rag-dolls. Injures where part of the gig, everyday hazards, but Sam never thought it would be a car accident that would nearly take his brother away from him.</p><p>Dean lingers in a coma for a week, only getting worse with each passing day. Sam is at his wit's end. He has yelled at Dad, cursed the old man because John hasn’t found a hoodoo priest and laid some mojo on Dean, hasn’t called a soul for help. John only stood by and watched his oldest boy slip away with every ragged breath Dean takes.</p><p>John has not always been the best father, long ago he was a ragging drunk, taking his anger out on Dean...</p><p>The pain in Dean’s side remains. It is a long way from relieved; however, the ache is temporarily numbed by the comfort of Sam holding an ice pack to his busted ribs while pressing gentle kisses to his cheek. Sam is still young and innocent enough to believe in fairy tales, thinking that kisses are magic and can take away any amount of sorrow. A part of Dean believed in magic recently, standing out in the rain with his face to the heavens, hoping the water would wash the pain away.</p><p>It's foolish to believe lies. Yet the endearment Sam gives him is kindhearted enough to soothe the sting of busted ribs, but not remove the sorrow. Dean hisses, biting back the aching fire blazing up his side.</p><p>Dad was drunk, more and more as the days have become filled with sorrow; hunting has taken over his life, and slowly one drink became two, and so on, until the anger and sadness that had been repressed snapped. Dad had one too many. Tragically, Dean got caught in his sight. </p><p>The only blessing in the beating was that Sam was not home at the time, and Dean had the opportunity to come up a lie about getting into a scrap with the local youth bully before his sibling returned. Sam doesn’t know about the abuse and the hunting lifestyle consumed with monsters and Dean is not ready to tell him the truth about either.</p><p>Therefore, for now, Dean closes his eyes and takes comfort in Sam’s kindness. With shaky fingers, he gently presses his palm to Sammy’s cheek; his little brother smiles big and bright with sweet puppy-dog eyes full of love and hope and fondness, and Dean feels his heart break just a little bit as he takes a shuddering breath.</p><p>He wants to take Sam and run far away, where he will be safe and can have a normal, happy life away from monster and demons and a father who becomes the monster when the whisky burns in his blood. </p><p>He wants his little sibling to live happily ever after. He doesn’t know when, or if ever, they will have a normal life, so for now, Dean pecks a soft kiss to Sammy’s cheek and the younger boy smiles so brightly it is like basking in the sunny sunlight.</p><p>Dean smiles kindly, and tugs him close enough to nearly squish Sam in his tight embrace, his hand curling into Sam’s shaggy hair and stroking tenderly. Sam goes boneless in his arms, calm and relaxed, snuggled into his side and Dean feels blissful despite the discomfort of his bruised ribs. </p><p>Leaning in, Dean gently kisses Sammy’s forehead, and for a time, the world is not such a terrible place. He hopes for happily ever after, even as his life has become a living nightmare...</p><p>Sam brushes off the dark memory, he goes to Dean's hospital room and sit with him. In the rocking chair, he holds dear to the moments he has with Dean, unsure if they may be the last moments he has with his big brother.</p><p>Some days he would just hold his big brother's hand and hope Dean could feel his love and friendship and would come back to him. Other days, Sam would softy sing to Dean. Classic rock, a mix of his big brother’s favorite hits, and even though he doesn’t know all the words to the song, he is not a rock God like Dean, he hums and doesn’t give up hope. Dean was his whole world, and Sam would never give up.</p><p>He thinks back to one hunt a few years ago, Dean taking a lash of wounds for him...</p><p>Sam is quick with the patch-job. He works with experienced precision as Dean chugs a swallow of bourbon. He tugs a bit too emphatically, securing the knot, and sure enough, Dean bites his bottom lip to keep from hissing as the needle weaves in and out of his broken skin. The wound is small yet deep. It requires a few stitches to stop the bleeding, and Sam works effortlessly until Dean is patched up. He locks the door, then lays down the salt line as they settle in for the night.</p><p>Dean curls up against Sam, moving slowly so as not to jar his injured leg. He settles in easily into the curve of his brother’s strong body, snuggling into his warm embrace with a delicate murmur. His tummy rumbles hungrily, they have not eaten since lunch when they stopped at the café, but exhaustion wins over hunger. He is cozy and Sam is close to him, is safe after a bad hunt, and he doesn’t want to leave the bed in search of a snack.</p><p>They’re both sweaty and need a shower, but they did not travel any further than the big, soft, cozy bed that called their names like a heavenly song. The adrenaline buzz has faded. Their eyes droop, they are more than a little bit sleepy.</p><p>Dean groans softly, his weary head falling forward against Sam’s chest, mumbling “Wanna sleep for a month.”</p><p>Maybe two. It has been a very long day, and an even longer week, the back to back hunts have worn them down. His head throbs, his body aches. His oi’ dogs are barking due to the long hours on his feet. He just wants to stay in bed and cuddle with Sam.</p><p>Sam seems to favor that idea. He dips his head and presses a tender kiss to the top of Dean’s head as his arms come around his waist, squeezing Dean briefly. He buries his nose in Dean’s spiky hair, inhaling the aroma of leather and whiskey.</p><p>Dean sighs blissfully, softly nuzzling Sam’s chest as he closes his pretty green eyes.</p><p>Knowing his brother is by his side when he is in the grips of a bloody battle allows Sam peace. He is not alone in this Supernatural fight; Dean has his back and will always be there for him when he needs him.</p><p>However, now, Dean is dying, his life-force draining away with every one of Sam’s prayers. Sam sits beside his bedside, rocking back and forth, asking his brother to wake up. Dean takes a ragged breath, while Sam pleads “Please, Dean…please wake up.”</p><p>One night while visiting Dean, Sam gently squeezed his hand, Dean doesn’t wake up, but his heart monitor skips a beat. A soft smile comes to Sam's lips and as he sits in the rocking chair, he promised that no matter how long it takes, every day he will stay close to Dean, in hopes that his big brother might come back to him.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/896056.html?thread=106952760#t106952760">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>